Keserédes megszállottságom
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Gilbert Durandal, a kolóniák elnöke nem tudja tovább folytatni az életét a háborúban elhunyt barátja nélkül. A megtalált maradványokból titokban klónoztatja szerelmét…


**Keserédes megszállottságom**

**Fordította:** Luthien Lovemagic

**Cím:** Keserédes megszállottságom

**Írta: **Shadow Priesstes

**Eredeti cím:** My bittersweet obsession

**Béta:** anagrama

**Fandom:** Gundam Seed Destiny

**Párosítás:** Gilbert Durandal/Rau Le Cruset

**Műfaj:** egyperces, sci-fi

**Figyelmeztetés:** slash, AU

**Link az eredeti műhöz:** .net/s/4581372/1/My_Bittersweet_Obsession

**Tartalom:** Gilbert Durandal, a kolóniák elnöke nem tudja tovább folytatni az életét a háborúban elhunyt barátja nélkül. A megtalált maradványokból titokban klónoztatja szerelmét…

**Szószedet: **

PLANT: Egy betűszó, a kolóniák összefoglaló nevének rövidítése.

DINN: Emberek által irányított erős fegyverzettel és páncélzattal rendelkező gép. (.com/worlds/ce/seed/mechanics/ms_)

* * *

Fekete csizmák zaja csattogott a fehér márvány padlón, ahogy a tulajdonosuk végig sétált a rejtett laboratóriumban. Ébenfekete haja egyenletesen terült szét a szürke köpenybe burkolt széles vállain. A PLANTek elnöke, Gilbert Durandal útja keresztül vezetett az elhagyatott előcsarnokon. Léptei határozottak voltak ugyan, de némiképp kapkodóak is. Az általában nyugodt férfi próbálta fenntartani az érzéketlenség álarcát, de a lelke belsejét az izgalom és a bűntudat kettőssége marcangolta. Mindig olyan embernek tartotta magát, aki értékesnek tartja az emberiességet, de most egy férfi kedvéért mindent félre dobott, amiben eddig hitt...

Nem tudta, mikor kezdődött ez a különös függőség, mert egy orvosnak tilos volt többet éreznie a páciensei iránt, de nem vigyázott eléggé és átlépte a határt. Mindig, amikor becsukta a szemét, azok az azúrkék szemek kísértették, a bársonyos arany hajjal és lágy, szarkasztikus hanggal együtt. Rau Le Creuset kezdetben nem különbözött a többi páciensétől, azonban a férfi hamarosan több lett számára egy kedves barátnál. A rabjává vált. Amikor hírt kapott a barátja haláláról, elküldte a kézbesítőt, s bezárta az ajtaját, mielőtt összeomlott volna. Gyerekkora óta ez volt az első alkalom, hogy sírt. Ordítozott a veszteség fájdalmától, a bűntudattól és a haragtól. Az utána következő időben órákat töltött a sakktábla bámulásával, amelyiket a közös játékaikhoz használtak. Tudta, hogy ez soha többé nem lehetséges, mígnem egy hirtelen ötlet formálódott a fejében. Tudta, hogy rossz, amit tesz, mert a halállal Rau megtalálta a nyugalmát, de az ő lelke Rau nélkül képtelen volt békére lelni.

A gondolatai félbeszakadtak, amint elérte úti célját. Belökte a kétszárnyú ajtót, és belépett a laborba.

– Á, Mr Durandal, nem számítottunk arra, hogy az üzenet átadása után ilyen hamar megérkezik – szólt egy fehér laborköpenyes, szakállas, kövérkés férfi, majd kapkodva kezet nyújtott a magasabb férfinak, aki elfogadta a gesztust.

– Dr Atis, ön el sem tudja képzelni, mióta vártam erre – válaszolt Durandal üzleti hangnemben, elzárva a boldogság bármiféle jelét.

– Nos, uram, akkor kérem, kövessen – kérte Dr Atis. A két férfi tovább haladt a labor belsejébe, ahol körülöttük még jó néhányan dolgoztak. – Ez egy igazi tudományos áttörés. Sikerült egy hét napja halott test sejtjeiből tökéletes, élő klónt létrehoznunk – vázolta a férfi csevegő stílusban, de Gilbert figyelmen kívül hagyta. Az egész testét izgatottság járta át.

A professzor hirtelen megállt egy hatalmas üvegkonténer előtt, ami furcsa zöld folyadékkal volt tele, de Gilbert borostyán szemei az anyag közepén lebegő testre fókuszáltak. A vékony alak számos dróttal volt odaerősítve, a száját és az orrát egy oxigénmaszk takarta. Durandal tudattalanul lépett közelebb a tartályhoz, s érintette kezét a hideg üveghez.

– Mit gondol a munkánkról, uram? – A professzor hangja kirángatta a gondolataiból. Gilbert nem örült annak, hogy a férfi valamiféle tárgyként kezelte az ő Rauját, aki elhozhatja számára a jövőt.

– Mindent befejeztek? – kérdezte, és a másik bólintott. – Nyissa ki! – parancsolta a fekete hajú férfi.

– Ahogy óhajtja, uram – nyugtázta a professzor, s intett az egyik asszisztensének, hogy nyissa ki a konténert.

Gilbert figyelte, ahogy a zöld anyag elkezdett lassan eltűnni, majd a drótokat is eltávolították a karcsú testről az oxigénmaszkkal együtt. Hamarosan az üveg is eltűnt, így odasétált a meztelen testhez, ami a tartály alján feküdt. Az alak testét és arcát a zöld folyadék borította. Gilbert a magával hozott finom anyagú, vörös takaróba csavarta a védtelen testet, és óvatosan felemelte.

– Ő... Uram, most hová megy? – kérdezte Dr Atis, mikor Gilbert a testtel megindult a kijárat felé.

– Egy elfoglalt ember vagyok, Dr Atis. De nem kell aggódnia, mert a fizetsége öt percen belül itt lesz – mondta az elnök, mielőtt kilépett volna a labor ajtaján.

Mikor elérte a magánűrhajóját, óvatosan letette a testet a hátsó ülésre. Mielőtt bemászott volna mellé, Rau nyugodt légzésének hangjai jöttek felé, ami mosolyra késztette.

– Végeztünk itt – kommentálta gondolatait, az űrhajót irányító android felé, mielőtt megnyomta volna a telefonja hívógombját. – Itt Dulandel! Kezdhetik! – utasítására négy DINN tűnt fel. A fegyvereikkel becélozták a labor épületet, majd tüzet nyitottak, és a teljes komplexumot felrobbantották.

* * *

A fekete hajú férfi, miután hazaért és bezárta az ajtót, egyenesen a fürdőszobájába vitte a lágyan lélegző, mozdulatlan testet. A fürdőbe érve vigyázva letette a padlóra, azután levetkőzött, majd felkapta Raut, és a langyos zuhany alá állt vele. Gilbert utána leült a zuhany alá, és puha, gondoskodó mozdulatokkal elkezdte lemosni a zöld folyadékot a másik férfi arcáról és hajáról. Kellemes érzés volt, ahogy a másik teste feküdt a mellkasán, s érezte a bőrét az ujjai alatt. Egy izgalommal kevert lágy sóhaj hozta vissza a gondolataiból. Borostyán szemei újra belenézhettek egy azúrkék szempárba.

– Miért... Miért... csi... csináltad ezt...? – kérdezte Rau rekedt hangon.

– Mert szükségem van rád, hogy boldog lehessek – válaszolta Gilbert őszintén, mire a másik férfi egy gúnyos nevetést eresztett meg.

– Neked... Neked szükséged van egy beteg... elhibázott kísérletre, amilyen én vagyok, hogy boldognak... érezd magad? – kérdezte a szőke gúnyosan.

– Igen, mert te vagy az én „keserédes megszállottságom", s nélküled nem lehetek teljes – dorombolt Gilbert Rau bal fülébe, miközben közelebb húzta magához a vékony testet gyöngéden szaglászva a nyakát.

– Őrült vagy, ahogy azt mindig is gondoltam – jött a válasz.

– Igaz, ezért még mindig az enyém vagy...

**Vége**


End file.
